


Down to Earth

by caacrinolaas



Series: Descending Upward [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Hugs, Long-Distance Relationship, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Reunions, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caacrinolaas/pseuds/caacrinolaas
Summary: The Blade of Marmora's humanitarian work meant that Acxa was rarely on Earth anymore, but that didn't mean her and Veronica weren't still together.





	Down to Earth

Now that Kolivan and Krolia had become the head representatives of the Galra, the Blade of Marmora had quickly lost its militaristic standing as it was replaced with a new Leadership, and that Leadership’s name was Keith Kogane. The organization had remained the same only on the surface, as the war had ceased they began to shift their efforts on humanitarian work and, with the help of Coran and other older Galra, worked to bring back Galran culture once lost to the war. 

(Is it really humanitarian work if the founder, organization, and recipients aren’t human?- Lance had asked her once. The question resurfaces in her mind every time she sees the Blade’s symbol.) 

The new Blade of Marmora was returning to Earth for a series of meetings with many other significant organizations and presences to make sure that everyone was in the loop with each other's goals and accomplishments. The meetings themselves were extremely boring, but it was a time many friends and even family got to reunite again. Which is what was happening right now. 

Standing alongside her was a slowly growing crowd, though currently the only ones with her at the moment was Sam Holt, his daughter Katie, Lance, and a small number of coalition heads. Their arrival was not widely broadcasted as per request of the arriving crew, most likely because their presence was still not widely welcomed by the Garrison or even the general public. 

Things will change in due time, she often told herself, but perhaps not in her short human lifespan. 

As soon as the ships dock began to lower, Veronica began to wave excitedly as she saw the familiar faces slowly revealed by the doors. Her brain was repeating a mantra of how unprofessional her behavior was, but given the near equal excitement of her youngest brother, she digressed. 

Speaking of her younger brother, if you had told Veronica five years back that she would witness Lance be genuinely excited to see the infamous "Garrison Keith" again, she would have laughed in your face. But here they were. 

The ramps reached the ground, revealing around seven Blades, three of which standing in a manner so casually that Veronica could almost see Kolivan's disapproving face from the Coalition headquarters. 

Luckily for them, this was not a Kolivan-led grouping; their current leader not being able to make them listen even if he tried. 

The tallest one, a half Galran with a name she believes begins with Z, marched on down to where the growing group of Garrison and Coalition members stood. The orange one lightly trotted after her as the rest slowly wandered down, revealing Acxa as they sifted out of the ship. 

The former General was stiff and formal as ever as she waited for their designated pilot to arrive. However, that didn't stop Veronica from quickly making her way over to the landing, the two other Paladins hot on her heels. 

Acxa was so focused that she didn't notice the group's loud approach, likely mistaking it for ruckus cause by the other former Generals. Consequently, she didn't see that Veronica was readying a tackle hug. 

The taller girl stumbled backwards upon impact, most likely from surprise rather than the force of the hug. At first, she didn't reciprocate, though after a few moments she slowly brought her hands up to rest on her upper arms. Not quite a hug- probably looked very awkward from an outsider's perspective- but Veronica knew that this was the closest she'll get for now. Physical affection was still a work in progress. 

At a closer proximity, Veronica was able to see the minute but significant changes to the Galran she had grown to love. Acxa was clearly growing out her hair- unfortunately for Lance, she was likely inspired by Keith- it was nearing shoulder length and was lightly disheveled, loose strands of long hair hanging over her pointed ears. 

The twin horns had slightly lifted from her head so only the base was visibly connected, leaving the other woman to vaguely wonder how she fit them into the tight helmet the Blades wore. Her blue skin appears to have darkened as the work the Blade does now is mostly outdoors, rather than within cold and compressed ships. 

They were subtle, unnoticeable to one who wasn't familiar, but Veronica drank in the details otherwise lost to the scratchy video chat they had been relying on for months. 

During the time they spent apart, Veronica spent days planning what she was going to say when they were reunited, but in that moment she couldn't get out anything but a watery grin. Acxa gazed back with the ghost of a smile on her dark blue lips. 

And the two Paladins cooed. 

Obnoxiously. 

Thankfully, before either of them could lash at the teenagers, Keith finally made his way down to where the four were standing just inside the ship. The coos turned into loud shouts of excitement, and Veronica sent out a silent blessing, knowing Keith would be able to keep them away from completely ruining the girlfriends' reunion. 

The distraction wasn't the worst thing, though, because Veronica finally got her wits back to figure out what to say. 

"I'm so happy to see you, you have no idea." The woman rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, squeezing her in a hug again. "I missed seeing you in person so much." 

Acxa rested her chin on top of Veronica's head. "Yes, I'm happy..." A pause. "...to be back on Earth." 

Veronica veered back with a mock gasp. "You wound me! Haven't you ever heard of the phrase 'you are my whole world'?" 

"I'm joking. I'm very happy to see you again." Acxa flashed a small smile before continuing. "I don't know the phrase, but I'm sure you are 'my whole world'. You're more important to me than any planet I've been on." 

If Veronica turned bright red, the other woman didn't say anything. Screw Acxa and her bold love declarations. 

The two stayed there, holding onto each other until they were eventually pushed off by a certain amused Blade leader who was very obviously holding his tongue. The other former Generals were a bad influence on him, but at least he didn't send Lance to get the couple. 

It was only going to be a short few weeks before Acxa and the other Blades departed again. However, Veronica felt blessed on being able to see her at all. 

Maybe one day Veronica can join their adventures, or Acxa can settle down on Earth. But they can make do for now.


End file.
